The Indiana University Melvin and Bren Simon Cancer Center is a matrix Cancer Center that organizes and facilitates cancer research, education, patient care, and cancer control and prevention. Our mission is to advance the understanding, prevention and treatment of cancer throughout Indiana and the world with patient centered care, acceleration of promising science and collaborative educational programs. This application seeks funds for the Center's four research programs, six shared facilities, Protocol-Specific Research, Protocol Review and Monitoring System, and Data and Safety Monitoring. In addition, funds are requested for Administration, Program Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, and Senior Leaders. The research programs have been organized and developed to be highly interactive, allowing for successful collaboration among basic, clinical, and population science researchers. The research programs are: 1) Cancer Control, 2) Breast Cancer, 3) Experimental and Developmental Therapeutics, 4) Hematopoiesis, Microenvironment and Immunology. Supporting the members of these programs are six shared resources: Biological Microscopy, Biostatistics and Data Management, Clinical Research Office, Flow Cytometry, Chemical Genomics and Clinical Pharmacology Analytical Analysis. [unreadable]